


The Pineapple Text To Rule Them All

by M7nico



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky hates pineapple, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gratuitous use of Tolkien, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pineapples, Steve is a nerd, Stucky - Freeform, Wrong number, cap!steve - Freeform, modern!Bucky, shrunkyclunk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M7nico/pseuds/M7nico
Summary: 巴基给陌生号码发短信，想看看会发生什么，幸运的是，对面是美国队长或一个史蒂夫疯狂引用托尔金，巴基用菠萝求爱的故事——大概吧





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Pineapple Text To Rule Them All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789599) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2). 
  * A translation of [The Pineapple Text To Rule Them All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789599) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2). 



> lofte地址：http://darkvan.lofter.com/post/288aed_d60c504
> 
> 感谢原作者cleo4u2，写了辣么可爱的盾冬文还非常爽快的给了授权

 

****未知号码**** ：如果你喜欢在披萨上放菠萝片的话，希望你也会喜欢给你小孩的坟墓上来一点儿，你真是弱爆了，你一家子都是，还有，你活不过这个冬天的。

 

史蒂夫盯着自己的手机，不知道该不该把这条短信当回事。这是托尼会干的那种事，还有克林特，如果他猜对了那点关于冬天的暗示。不过他大概没有。还有他们为什么要用别的号码来发短信？这可是娜塔莎的小伎俩。

 

****史蒂夫**** ：哪位？史塔克？如果是克林特的话，我不懂你在暗示什么，另外你可以给自己买披萨。如果是娜塔莎的话，你撞到头了？

 

****未知号码**** ：啊哦，号码错了，抱歉。

 

对着这条回复，史蒂夫眯起眼睛，感到有些可疑，心想着这会不会是某种神盾局测试。

 

****未知号码**** ：你认识托尼·史塔克？

 

****史蒂夫**** ：这世界上有不少史塔克

 

****未知号码**** ：我可没看到‘不’字。你是怎么认识托尼·史塔克的？他酷吗？他一整天都穿着铁人战甲？复仇者会像网上说的那样，在大厦聚会，一起出去玩、看电影？

 

史蒂夫哼了一声。

 

****史蒂夫**** ：真有意思，弗瑞。我不会上当的。

 

****未知号码**** ：谁是弗瑞？他也是托尼·史塔克的朋友？我是巴基。巴基·巴恩斯。我想给我妹妹发信息来着。

 

他的妹妹？

 

****史蒂夫**** ：你跟你妹妹说她一家都弱爆了？

 

****未知号码**** ：那是一句年刊上的台词。

 

****史蒂夫**** ：年刊台词？关于披萨上的菠萝？好吧，严肃点，你到底是哪位？

 

****未知号码**** ：巴基。巴恩斯。你是谁？

 

****史蒂夫**** ：不关你事。

 

****未知号码**** ：噢，来嘛，我都告诉你我的名字了。

 

****史蒂夫**** ：你猜出托尼了，现在猜猜我。

 

****未知号码**** ：那你还真认识史塔克！

 

史蒂夫笑了。

 

****未知号码**** ：好吧，嗯，行吧，这世界上人太多了，给我个提示。

 

史蒂夫犹豫了，然后心想，怎么搞的？这场对话太奇怪了。

 

****史蒂夫**** ：我老了，甘道夫。虽然看起来不，但我的心已经老了。真是完完整整！为何，我感到如此单薄，有点儿伸展的感觉，要是你明白我在说什么：就像面包太多，黄油太少。

 

****未知号码**** ：*口哨* 哇哦，托尔金。懂了，你脑子不错。再来一个。

 

眯眼盯着手机，史蒂夫犹豫了一下，打算再来几句托尔金。那毕竟是他最爱的系列书。

 

****史蒂夫**** ：有些不该被忘却的事也遗失了。历史成为传说，传说变成神话。两千五百年来，至尊魔戒的下落无人知晓。

 

****未知号码**** ：你把自己当成至尊魔戒了吗？伙计，这自我膨胀。没准你 ** **就是**** 托尼·史塔克。

 

史蒂夫大笑着把这个未知号码添进通讯录，就叫巴恩斯，巴基。昵称：冬日菠萝。然后他回到信息界面。

 

****史蒂夫**** ：我把你的号码存成冬日菠萝了。你懂的，毕竟我活不过冬天了，就因为我喜欢披萨上的菠萝片？

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：噢，真恶心。你真的喜欢在披萨上放菠萝？你比我妹妹好不了多少

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：我把你的号码存成至尊魔戒了。

 

史蒂夫大笑着站起身，走向厨房打算找点喝的。

 

****史蒂夫**** ：放弃了？

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：我现在知道这么多：1）你很老，或者是你感觉很老2）你是个自大狂，像史塔克一样3）承认，我没搞明白你上一条线索

 

史蒂夫抓起一瓶佳得乐，依靠在橱柜上。

 

****史蒂夫**** ：稍后出生的一位人皇，则被赋予艾达一族的睿智与忧伤。他是被人所追随的队长，反之亦然，既然在黑翼的阴影下。

 

****史蒂夫**** ：好吧，这听起来还真有点自命不凡

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：gtfo

 

“贾维斯，”史蒂夫对着空气说，“gtfo是什么意思？”

 

“这组缩写的含义为‘滚一边去（get the fuck out）’，队长。”

 

史蒂夫从嗓子眼里哼了一声。

 

“谢了贾维斯。”

 

****史蒂夫**** ：还不知道我的名字？唯有一个答案。告诉我，你是谁，只有你自己和无名者？

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：哇哦，你 ** **可真**** 了解指环王那些东西。你都背下来了吗？

 

****史蒂夫**** ：托尔金是我的最爱，三部曲读了好几遍。

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：得告诉大家美国队长是个宅男，我能说吗？

 

****史蒂夫**** ：说得好像他们会相信你一样。

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：你可能在骗我

 

****史蒂夫**** ：被流放之人疲于猜忌，渴望友谊

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：lol

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：好啦，就算你不是美国队长而是个大骗子，指环王的智慧告诉我

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：他告诉我你是个死宅

 

****史蒂夫**** ：一个能听懂每一句台词的人这样说道

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：对啊，但我又不喜欢菠萝披萨

 

****史蒂夫**** ：菠萝披萨又没什么错

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：随便吧，呆子。好好记住冬天就快来了

 

史蒂夫摇着头把手机塞进口袋里，向床边走去。复仇者明天一大早有场训练，他可得擦亮双眼竖起耳朵。

 

相反的，他在几小时后接到另一条短信是，还睁着眼睛。他知道睡着已经不太可能了，于是拿起手机，立刻又笑出声来。显然巴基也正失眠着。

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：为什么要用指环王？

 

****史蒂夫**** ：为什么你还没睡？

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：为什么你没有？

 

史蒂夫挣扎着要不要回答，然后决定用上他最擅长的伎俩，‘老子无所畏惧’。

 

****史蒂夫**** ：失眠

 

把手机搁在胸口，他把一条胳膊塞到脑后，仰头盯着天花板。巴基不愿意回答他的提问，他也没期待能收到回复。他们只是比陌生人稍熟一点而已，他自己都不明白为什么要去回复这些信息。

 

然而，几分钟后传来的短信还是让他有些惊讶。

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：噩梦。也算得上失眠吧？

 

史蒂夫又犹豫了，然后打起字来。

 

****史蒂夫**** ：才不，噩梦要糟糕多了。

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：你也有？

 

****史蒂夫**** ：你参过军。哪支部队？

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：海军。

 

****史蒂夫**** ：锅盖头？我们再也做不了朋友了

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：我们是朋友？我和美国队长是朋友？别！史蒂夫，快收回那句话！

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：不管怎么说，你要当海军还太嫩了

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：懂？

 

史蒂夫不忿地看着这句短语。

 

****史蒂夫**** ：明白了。真有趣。

 

****史蒂夫**** ：他们让你去跟什么治疗师谈话了吗？他们是让我去了。

 

****史蒂夫**** ：大概不该告诉你的。

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：别担心，呆子。你的小秘密在我这儿安全极了。不相信我吗？让史塔克去翻我的安全调查。

 

微笑着，史蒂夫的手指摩挲着手机边缘，想象着巴基身在何处。如果他真的叫巴基。他真要去查的话可逃不过弗瑞的眼睛，可看上去，巴基是那么的……真实。

 

****史蒂夫**** ：无所畏惧！祝安宁，直到早晨！不要被夜晚的喧嚣侵扰！

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：你也晚安，史蒂夫

 

\----

 

****史蒂夫**** ：你最喜欢什么书？或作者

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：我最喜欢的书要看我现在能记起什么。我最喜欢的作者是丁·昆士。

 

****史蒂夫**** ：没怎么读过昆士

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：我最喜欢的的书是无所畏惧，不过小镇怪客托马斯系列也真他妈棒。你不会失望的。

 

史蒂夫没有失望。同样还有巴基推荐的音乐，电影，电视节目。他们在同一时间看了星际迷航的新片，来来回回发着短信，巴基解释那些来自老电影的彩蛋，史蒂夫则去把真真假假的科技区分出来。他们争论托尔金，迪金斯，马克吐温还有C.S.路易斯的优点。最后一位是史蒂夫解冻之后才接触的，但在娜塔莎的推荐下，他很快就看完了纳尼亚传奇和地狱来鸿。

 

两周后，史蒂夫出去和娜塔莎喝咖啡时，她这么问，“这个冬日菠萝是谁，还有他怎么给你发了张菠萝的图？”

 

从吧台前转过身，史蒂夫把手机从娜塔莎手里抢过来。

 

“一个朋友，”他拐弯抹角地回答，看着手机，巴基还真的给他发了张菠萝图片。

 

****史蒂夫**** ：？

 

“所以，你一直都在给这位发短信，”娜塔莎笑着说。“他叫什么名字？我什么时候能见见他？”

 

史蒂夫皱起眉头。

 

“你不是我老妈，永不。”

 

“啊噢，”娜塔莎讽刺地说，“我伤心了。不过说真的，他叫什么？”

 

“你怎么知道这是个他？”史蒂夫有些恼怒。

 

娜塔莎转了转眼睛，拿起饮料走向角落的桌子。等史蒂夫好好地坐在了椅子上，她探着身子把手肘已在桌面上，喝着饮料，颇有深意地瞄着史蒂夫。他叹了口气，意识到自己并没有理由去掩盖事实。

 

“好吧，是他。他的名字是巴基。”

 

“巴基？是什么网络用户名？”

 

“他说这就是他的真名。他还说他是想给妹妹发短信，结果输错号码了。”

 

“听起来你不太相信他，”娜塔莎睁大眼睛看着史蒂夫。“那你怎么还一直跟他聊天？他知道你是美国队长吗？”

 

史蒂夫用力皱着眉头，盯着屏幕上的菠萝。巴基还没回复，史蒂夫想不明白为什么他一开始要发这张图片。然而，在每一次史蒂夫和巴基聊天的时候，他都感到挥之不去的疑惑，娜塔莎正是指出了这一点。他一点都不了解这个人。不管是他住在哪，从哪来，或者他的名字是不是真的是巴基。本来他可以去让娜塔莎或者托尼把他找出来，可这感觉就像辜负了他的信任。他就是不能这样做。

 

史蒂夫摇摇头，喝下第一口咖啡。

 

“我不知道他说的是真是假，”史蒂夫说。“他的名字可能是巴基，他也可能在撒谎。这有关系吗？他很有趣，我跟他说过的事从来没被媒体发表出来，而且他能听懂我引用的话。”

 

娜塔莎窃笑起来。

 

“真稀奇，有人听得明白。那他也能听懂你的笑话吗？那才是有点本事。”

 

史蒂夫翻着眼睛喝了口咖啡。是托尼推荐的新品拿铁，贵得要命，好喝得要死。

 

“就事实而言，我觉得他也很有趣。”

 

“史蒂夫，”娜塔莎轻轻开口，“我能看出来你真的很喜欢这家伙。不管什么时候，只要你在和他发短信，你就会笑起来。这是我们看到最多的事情。谁在乎巴基是不是他的真名呢？请他来复仇者大厦坐坐。如果他知道你是美国队长，那他也该知道你住在什么地方。”

 

放下杯子，史蒂夫垂下眼睛，摇了摇头。

 

“娜特，除了复仇者或神盾探员以外，他是我第一个真正的朋友，我不想做错事。”

 

“去见见他不会有什么的，史蒂夫，”娜塔莎喝了一小口咖啡，把一根眉毛翘得老高，史蒂夫不由自主缩缩身子。“还是说这不止是兄弟情怀？你迷上他了，史蒂夫？”

 

史蒂夫瞪着娜塔莎，从脸红到脚后跟。

 

“你想说什么，娜特？你说我是同志？”

 

娜塔莎又一次地翻了翻眼睛。

 

“史蒂夫，在未来没人在乎你是基佬，双性恋，还是直男。至少他们不应该这样做。纠着这种事不放的、对别人的事指手画脚的都是傻子、笨蛋。就算你对他的喜爱超出了友谊也没关系。他喜欢你吗？”

 

“我看起来像是问过他……”

 

“这么说你真的喜欢他？”

 

史蒂夫耸耸肩膀，垂下脑袋。

 

“我都不知道他长什么样。”

 

“请他来电影之夜，”娜塔莎坚持说着。“就当成普通朋友。看看你们两个面对面相处得怎么样。说不定他也喜欢你，说不定他只是想做朋友而已。见到真人会容易得多，别犯怂。”

 

事已如此，史蒂夫感觉到她话中带着挑衅，作为回应，他挺起了胸膛。不用怀疑，娜塔莎关于没人在乎他是不是基佬的话不假，即使单单这样的念头就让他有些畏惧。不过事实是，自从他醒来之后，很多事情都会使他畏惧。这绝不是最后一个。

 

“好吧，我去问他。”

 

“哈哈，”娜塔莎的表情带着点怀疑，“我信你，要是下周六能看见她的话。”

 

\----

 

“罗杰斯队长，”他和娜塔莎回到大厦时贾维斯说，“前台有一件你的包裹。”

 

当他看向娜塔莎时，她只是耸耸肩，等他走进一楼时挥挥手。前台接待员向他微笑着，露出小酒窝和洁白的牙齿，把一个菠萝递给了他。史蒂夫差点惊掉了下巴，不过他接了过来，急匆匆地四下张望起来。

 

“哦，”那位娇小的金发女人说，“他已经离开了。巴恩斯先生在三十五层有一场会谈，但那是一小时以前了。”

 

史蒂夫愣愣地望着她，然后是手中的礼物。

 

“三十五层是什么？”

 

“义肢部门，队长。”她这样回答。

 

如果史蒂夫是个软弱一点的男人，他现在就已经站立不稳了。

 

“呃，谢了。”他小声谢道，转身走向电梯。

 

在回去的路上，他在手机上给巴基发了条短信。

 

****史蒂夫**** ：收到你的礼物了。怎么不留一会儿？

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：我讨厌菠萝

 

****史蒂夫**** ：可是我本来可以待在大厦的？

 

等他到达自己的楼层时回复还没传来，史蒂夫觉得自己真是个笨蛋。为什么他会觉得巴基想和他见面呢？就因为他想见巴基吗？

 

****史蒂夫**** ：抱歉

 

然而等他削好了菠萝，拿到沙发边并放起了布鲁斯推荐的犯罪心理的下一集时，巴基还是没回短信。过了四，要不然就是五集之后也还没有，史蒂夫吃完了菠萝，强迫自己回到床上去。邀请巴基过来再也不是一件令他烦恼的事情了，因为那个男人已经被史蒂夫赶跑了，字面意义上的。

 

\----

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：自从我们分离，我穿越了火海与深水。我自以为了解的，已然忘却，我所遗忘的，又重回脑海。

 

史蒂夫震惊地手机，不仅是因为他终于收到了信息，还因为其中的内容。一句托尔金的台词。自巴基留下一个菠萝、他干了蠢事后三天的静默头一次被填满。本来他都已经坚信巴基再也不会联系他了。

 

“史蒂夫？”

 

史蒂夫抬起头望向托尼，接着环顾四周，发现房间里的每个人都在看着他。

 

“和大家说说你的想法？”托尼问话。

 

“呃，不了。”史蒂夫嘟囔着，把手机朝下放在桌子上，但几乎是立刻地又震动起来，他不由自主地又把手机抓起来。

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：这条必经之路上困难重重，力量与智慧都无法带我们远行。也许，如此重任将交与弱者，心中怀有与强者相当的希望。

 

“史蒂夫？”

 

这次是娜塔莎，但是手机没等放下就又震了起来。

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：我在楼下。如果你还想见我的话。

 

史蒂夫的心脏跳到了嗓子眼里，他把队友抛在脑后，飞快地回了一条短信。

 

****史蒂夫**** ：你三天没和我说话了

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：我真混蛋？

 

****史蒂夫**** ：我在开会。

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：我吓着了

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：你是美国队长，而我只是一个发条坏了的玩具兵

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：等你真的见到了我，你就会失去兴趣了

 

这些短信一股脑发了过来，就好像是巴基在用最快的速度打字一样。就好像是，他在试着说服史蒂夫不要放下手机。平心而论，这真的奏效了。

 

****史蒂夫**** ：这不应该让我自己判断吗？

 

****冬日菠萝**** ：我还在楼下……

 

“我得走了。”

 

“等等，啥？”托尼脱口而出。“史蒂夫……简报？”

 

“对了，呃，继续？”史蒂夫飞快地站起身。“不需要我在这儿，对吧？”

 

他跑出门口，听见托尼在后面喊。“这可是你要开会的！”

 

他在电梯里狂戳一楼大厅的按钮时，贾维斯开口说，“祝你好运，队长。”

 

“谢了，贾维斯。”史蒂夫回答，兴奋和紧张让他心痒难耐。他不知道自己在为什么理由紧张，或是兴奋。巴基从没提过他对史蒂夫感兴趣，反之亦然。然而，与史蒂夫见面的想法吓坏了巴基，足以让他躲了史蒂夫好几天。这肯定说明了什么。普通朋友才不会这样害怕。

 

是这样吗？

 

电梯到达了大厅，史蒂夫走了出来，用手拢过头发。他完全不知道巴基长什么样子，但他简直易于辨认到令人吃惊。站在接待处那里，一手拿着菠萝，另一边……

 

空无一物。

 

当巴基看见史蒂夫时，他挺起身子，显然是不需要那面盾牌就认出了史蒂夫。史蒂夫则震惊于巴基的样貌。身穿绿色的长袖衬衫，灰色帽衫和一条黑色的紧腿牛仔裤，棕色长发绑在脑后。史蒂夫的眼神徘徊在巴基刀削般的下颚，丘比特弓形的粉色嘴唇和线条分明的颧骨上。这个男人美极了，比史蒂夫所能想象的更加诱人。见鬼，他下巴上还有一道小沟，更别提那双电影明星似的灰蓝色双眼。

 

让巴基自信心如此低下的原因肯定是手臂，因为这个男人本身，简直漂亮的让人不能自拔。

 

“我在寻找一位能与我分享冒险经历的人，”巴基看着史蒂夫走近。“但至今一无所获。”

 

台词说错了，但史蒂夫才不在乎。

 

“当路途昏暗时，他言不由衷地道了别，”史蒂夫低声回答。

 

巴基脸上一红，低下脑袋。然后把菠萝向史蒂夫推过来。

 

“我可记不住别的台词了，”他咕哝着说。“听着，我……我很抱歉。你是……可我是……”

 

史蒂夫跨步走近，从巴基手中接过菠萝。

 

“即便是最微不足道的人也能改变未来。”史蒂夫温和地说。

 

巴基猛地抬起脑袋，对史蒂夫皱起眉毛。

 

“你在取笑我吗，史蒂夫？”

 

非常严肃地，史蒂夫回答道，“永远不要嘲笑一条活生生的龙。”

 

巴基翘起嘴角。

 

“一条龙，哈？”

 

“上楼来吗？”史蒂夫用手里的水果指着电梯问。“我们能单独谈谈？”

 

“呃，当然。”巴基的声音依然透露着迟疑。然而，他还是跟上了史蒂夫的脚步。贾维斯为他们打开了电梯门，接着关闭开始向上移动。

 

“我真不敢相信你是美国队长。”巴基突然说。

 

史蒂夫用鼻子哼了一声。

 

“对啊，大多数日子我都是史蒂夫。”

 

楼层到了，由史蒂夫领着路，他们从电梯向厨房走去，巴基一边四处观望着史塔克给他装修的公寓。这里很不错，但就史蒂夫的品味来说就有点太好了。唯一的好处就是他能和队伍——他在这个未来的家人——离得更近。他很喜欢与他们相处。

 

“地方不错。”巴基停在料理台边上，在史蒂夫对面。

 

“和史塔克当朋友还是有好处的，”史蒂夫承认。他把菠萝放在台面上，拿出刀和菜板，看着巴基。“所以呢，你为什么不给我发短信了？”

 

巴基一只手扶住额头。

 

“我没多待一会，你……听起来特别失望。”

 

“确实。”史蒂夫点点头。

 

巴基吃惊地盯着史蒂夫，后者开始处理水果。

 

“而且有时候，你的短信稍微有点……，”巴基吸了口气，紧接着开始说，“而且有时候你的短信有那么一点轻佻，让我以为，你懂的，也许你不只是想做朋友。然后我吓坏了，因为你那么优秀，而我……只是我。”

 

史蒂夫蹙额看着巴基。

 

“我不知道你有什么误解，不过，”史蒂夫递出一片菠萝。“听起来你好像有点兴趣。”

 

“你在逗我吗？”巴基脱口而出。“我当然感兴趣了！你可是…… _ _性感之神__ 。我丢了一条胳膊，会做噩梦，有PTSD，而你—”

 

“会做噩梦，还有PTSD，”史蒂夫说着吃掉了被巴基视而不见的菠萝片。巴基立刻皱起脸，让他傻笑起来。“我有一份高度危险的工作，我和我生活中的所有人都活在媒体的眼皮子底下。”

 

“你还喜欢菠萝。”巴基毫无表情地说。

 

“我简直差劲透了。”史蒂夫鼓励着说，放下手里的刀子，绕到料理台另一边。巴基睁大了眼睛，但在史蒂夫靠近时依然留在原地。

 

当他把手搭在巴基的胯部并把他扯过来时，巴基突然说道。“你会有菠萝味的。”

 

“嗯，”史蒂夫点头。“愿意做出这点牺牲么，巴克？”

 

蓝灰色的双眼从史蒂夫的嘴唇转向他的眼睛。

 

“你真的不介意我的残疾？”

 

“丝毫没有。”史蒂夫低声说着靠得更近了些。“那么，你想尝尝看吗？”

 

巴基脸红着发出一声窒息似的呜咽，让两片嘴唇撞在一起。这个亲吻黏糊糊的——巴基紧紧攀住史蒂夫的肩膀——但美好得难以置信。巴基吮吸着史蒂夫的舌头，咬弄着嘴唇，拉回身子时他已经喘不上气了。

 

“喔，”巴基嘟哝着，“也许菠萝还不算太糟。”

 

史蒂夫笑得露出牙齿，倾身索要更多。

 

“很高兴终于见到你了，巴基·巴恩斯。”

 

他们陷入又一个菠萝味的亲吻时，巴基早就无法自拔了。

 

 

完


End file.
